Rotary valves are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,112 B2 discloses a valve that is configured to receive a fluid from one or more sources and to distribute the fluid to one or more outlet ports. The valve includes first and second members that form a cavity for receiving a rotatable valve disk for directing the fluid to one or more outlet ports.